poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lily-The-Angel
Hi, welcome to Poetry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hope, Love, and Honor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 07:11, 16 June 2009 *Greetings and welcome to the Wikia :D I'm sorry for the lack of traffic lately; we're still getting up and running, and most of the Administrators are occupied with summer things xD I like your poem :) I think you have a talent that will be much appreciated here :) if you have any questions on poetry or about this wikia, don't be afraid to ask, and I'll help out however I can. happy editing ~Specter (cow_pi) 08:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) yup yup, I do (: I like your name too, if that's of any consequence; it reminds me of my best friend. (: and I do like your style of writing; you put a whole lot of yourself into it, and that comes across nicely. not everyone can do that, and it seems to come across naturally in your writing. either you're a natural, or you work very hard. either way is impressive. my guess would be both. anyways, as of age, I find that poetry depends more on the person, and personality, and less on age. the kinds of things I write tend to change as I get older, but I think that once a good poet, always a good poet, even if styles change. ~Specter (cow_pi) 04:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Lily is your best friend's name? It's great that you like my poems, am I aloud to give a new catagory, called Review Page? LilyTheAngel left this message. 10:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) review category :D *sure thing; go ahead and work on whatever you like; the help is appreciated :D you mean reviews for individual poems? Because I just planned on using each poem's talk page for that. But tell me more about your idea. I'm sorry I haven't put much work into this lately. if you check around the site, you'll see I was very active for about two months or so xD I'm just a hard worker, and poetry is what I like to work on :) I'd probably still be that active every day, but my parents are currently in the middle of a divorce, and a whole lot of other hectic things are happening all at once xD I'll be okay :) but I'm sorry for not putting a whole lot of work in lately. I wish you luck with whatever projects you wish to tackle, and let me know if you need me to change anything that you can't yet access. ~Specter (cow_pi) 23:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I meant reviews for individual poems. You must be sad that your pairings are divorcing. The idea for the category is an idea I made to tag to the discussions of poems. LilyTheAngel left this message. 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC)